The Snake & Prince's Son
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Harry Potter fan-fic for you my loyal fans. I have played around with this idea for a month and now I think it's time for it to be uploaded onto the site. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything apart from the words on the screen. WARNING: EVIL DUBLEDORE & GOOD VOLDEMORT!
1. Chapter 1

The Snake &amp; Prince's Son

A Harry Potter fan-fic for you my loyal fans. I have played around with this idea for a month and now I think it's time for it to be uploaded onto the site. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything apart from the words on the screen.

WARNING: EVIL DUBLEDORE &amp; GOOD VOLDEMORT!

Chapter 1: Familis Incantus

Harry Potter the Boy who lived looked up at the sneering face of his Professor; one Severus Snape.  
"You keep failing Potter, your walls are not strong. Now once again _Legilimens_." Snape says entering the mind of Harry once again, the images that fill the Professor shock and confuse him; he like everyone else thought the Potter brat was raised like a prince. Once again the Professor pulls his mind from Potter's.  
"You had not right!" Potter shouts at Snape; with a choked sob from Potter, he rushes off leaving behind Snape with a worried look on his face.  
'What the hell?' Snape thinks to himself leaving behind the dungon for a visit with Dumbledore.

...

"_Jelly Beans." _Snape whispers into the phoniex statue's ear, the statue vanishes to leave behind the spiral staircase; with a flick of his robes Snape climbs the stairs to Dumbledore's office. 

...

"Ah Snape what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asks Snape who charged into the room slamming the door behind him.  
"I want Potter away from those Muggles." Snape says.  
"You know I can't do that, the blood wards protect him from Voldemort." Dumbledore says leaning back in his chair.  
"Dumbledore I'm not asking. I'm telling, the boy has been abused." Snape says with a sneer.  
"I do not belive that." Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkle from behind his half-moon glasses.  
"Use _Legilimens _on me, you know for a fact that memories can not be altered." Snape says.  
"Fine.. _Legilimens_!" Dumbledore says; the old wizard is pulled into Snape's mind and see's the truth of The Dursleys abuse, with a choked sob Dumbledore pull's out of Snapes mind.  
"I am sorry Snape." Dumbledore says leaning back in his chair.  
"I want Potter out of that home." Snape says spitting on the word home like it was poison.  
"I... maybe a blood-adoption potion." Dumbeldore says rubbing his eyes to stop the flow of tears.  
"It would work, but who would the child go to?" Snape asks.  
"I do not know... wait I do, an old spell known as _Familis Incantus _finds any living releative in the blood-line of family. It binds the child to these people in the same way as an blood-adoption potion." Dumbledore says.  
"That would be better, take less time to do." Snape says.  
"I can't cast it. Snape it has to be you." Dumbledore says rubbing his ruined hand.  
"I'll do it." Snape says leaving the office with a flick of his robes.

...

"Detention Mr Potter." Snape says looking down at Potter's ruined potion.  
"What time?" Potter asks.  
"Seven, do not be late Mr Potter." Snape says leaving Potter.  
'I hope who ever the spell find would take care of the child.' Snape thinks to himself. 

...

"Sit Mr Potter." Snape says.  
"What do I have to do?" Potter asks looking at Snape with Lily's eyes.  
"Your actualy here for another reason Potter, I spoke with Dumbledore about the Muggle's that you live with and we both agreed that you should be removed." Snape says watching Potter's eyes widen.  
"R-really?" Potter asks.  
"Yes, also we may have a way of finding out if you have any relatives alive." Snape says.  
"H-how?" Potter asks with tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.  
"_Familis Incantus _Mr Potter, it would find anyone from your blood-line and bind them as one.. as a family." Snape says watching Potter try and not cry.  
"Do it, please." Potter says.  
"Ok Mr Potter,_ Familis Incantus_." Snape says; the spell strikes Potter and words apper above his head, word that make the Professor drop his wand to the ground.  
"I knew it... it was to good to be true." Potter says.  
"Harrison?" Snape asks softly.  
"I guess I'm stuck with the Dursleys then." Potter says.  
"N-no, it worked Mr Potter." Snape says.  
"Who is my family then, who is it?" Potter asks.  
"Would you like to see?" Snape asks, with a nod Snape moves the words from Potter's head and places them in front of the child; Potter's eyes widen for the words can not bring anyone joy not with Parents like Severus Snape and Tom Riddle.

-END-

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -coughs- CLIFFHANGER


	2. Chapter 2

The Snake &amp; Prince's Son

A Harry Potter fan-fic for you my loyal fans. I have played around with this idea for a month and now I think it's time for it to be uploaded onto the site. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything apart from the words on the screen.

WARNING: EVIL DUBLEDORE &amp; GOOD VOLDEMORT!

Chapter 2: Harrison Riddle-Snape

=Flashback=

A smiling grandfather in black robes looks down at his grandchild a child that his son; Severus Snape and his husband Tom Riddle brought into this world.

"You did good my boy." the man holding the child says passing the boy onto his mother; Severus Snape, who takes the child with his eyes and Tom's nose into his arms with a smile.  
"You have a name?" Tom asks his husband who smiles at his child and his lover.  
"Harrison, Harrison Riddle-Snape." Severus says smiling at his husband who catches his lips with his own; a warning light on the wall flashes softly, the nurse who watched the child being brought into a family full of love brought her wand up and pointed at the doors as they were blown from the hinges for standing behind them was a wizard with a mad smile and a evil glint in his eyes.  
"Dumbledore." Tom says through gritted teeth; his wand pointed at the wizard who just grinned and struck with an unknown spell, with a flash of light Tom was gone and so was their child for in Severus hands was an empty blanket.

=Flashback end=

"Sir?" Potter asks looking at the fading words with a small tear in his eyes.  
"I..." Severus says looking at the Potter's child with a grimace.  
"It's true... right?" Potter asks rubing the tear from his eyes.  
"I am not sure Potter.. I would have to check." Severus says turning with a flick of his cloak.  
"How sir?" Potter asks.  
"A potion. I need wormwood Potter." Severus says pointing to a vial; Potter runs towards the vial and hands it to Snape, who places it into the cauldron.  
"What is it?" Potter asks as Severus takes a lock of his hair and a strand of Potter's and throws them into the cauldron; with a flash the cauldron bubbles purple. With a choked sob Severus falls into a waiting chair for the potion had been a success; Harry Potter is Harrison Riddle-Snape his and Voldemort's son.  
"Sir?" Potter.. No Harrison asks.  
"Your my son." Severus whispers to himself; pulling himself from the chair Snape wraps his arms around his child, his son.  
"Sir?" Harrison asks as tears fall from his eyes.  
"Your my son, my child. My Harrison." Severus says holding the crying teen closer.  
"I... what about V-Voldermort?" Harrison asks with fear in his eyes.  
"I must call him, he'll kill the old fool." Severus says annoyed.  
"How do I know this is not a trick?" Harrison asks pulling away from Severus.  
"I don't, and I see you don't too. I trust the potion and the spell for magic never lies." Severus says kneeling down to look his son in the eyes.  
"I... I'm scared." Harrison whispers loudly.  
"Me too my son, me too." Severus says pulling his son into a hug.

-END-


End file.
